Horison
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mari ciptakan dunia abadi; malam ini, kau dan aku, tanpa perlu siapa pun. KuroTsuki berbalut TsukiKage.


**Catatan** : Haikyuu milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi tanpa mengambil keuntungan materi. KuroTsuki berbalut TsukiKage. Diambil dari sudut pandang Tsukishima sebagai orang kedua pelaku utama.

 **HORISON**

oleh **Kenzeira**

* * *

Semua bermula dari pandangan pertama tatkala ombak berdebur lembut di atas mata kaki.

Kau melihatnya—dia melihatmu; ada kejut yang beresonansi di antara dada, seakan, ah, ya, inilah takdir, inilah momen ketika dua manusia dipertemukan dalam segala tanda tanya semesta dan tanda tanya itu selamanya akan tetap menjadi tanda tanya, tanpa ada siapa pun yang berani menjawab, tidak pula dunia, tidak takdir, tidak Tuhan. Ada kilat takjub, seakan baru saja menemukan satu keping hati yang sepatutnya berdampingan dengan hatimu. Kau bertanya-tanya, apakah pemikiran absurdmu ini merupakan akibat dari sekaleng soda yang ditawarkan Kageyama.

[Soda mendesis, desisan itu seakan masih dapat kau dengar; seperti juga sensasi saat sepasang mata berjumpa dan dunia berhenti bergerak sejenak, kau rasa.]

Tanpa kedip. Tanpa kata. Tanpa sapa. Tanpa kau ketahui pula siapakah gerangan namanya. Kau membiarkan kesempatan itu berlalu begitu saja—seperti ombak, berdebur, berdebur, mengajakmu menyusun rencana; sebuah inisiatif untuk saling memandang, lagi, lagi. Tapi, seperti pula ombak, kembali surut membawa serta karang-karang, membawa serta bebatuan, pasir, tenggelam. Kau diam. Lelaki itu sama diam. Kalian memang sepatutnya tidak bertukar kata. Ada yang lenyap, aneh, kau merasa sebagian dari dirimu surut—semangatmu, yang semula menggebu-gebu, kini hanya berpendar redup, sekali tiup padam. Kau baru saja menyadarinya ketika lelaki itu berlalu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki di atas pasir putih.

[Jejak-jejak kaki yang tanpa sengaja kau ikuti—atau memang sengaja kau ikuti, mengikuti insting. Keanomalianmu hari ini kau beri tajuk kesintingan sesaat. Biarlah.]

Lelaki tersebut berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon kelapa. Kau memperhatikan, dari jauh saja. Begini cukup. Api di dalam dadamu kembali membara. Kau menyentuhnya; dadamu—detakannya lembut, namun cepat, entah. Tapi hangat. Embusan angin membawa anak rambut lelaki itu berkibar-kibar ke belakang, memperlihatkan wajah seutuhnya tanpa terhalangi separuh poni. Sementara itu, angin menerbangkan rambut ke mukamu. Mendesis, mendesis. Suara soda, suara ombak, suara angin, suara degupan jantungmu sendiri. Kacamata bergeser, kau lekas membetulkan.

Dan semua ini berakhir sampai di situ, pikirmu.

Kau kembali ke perkemahan, menjumpai sahabat karib yang khawatir karena kau sempat menghilang. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak sama sekali. Diam, murung, kosong. Hanya melalui tatapan mata, bagaimana bisa menjadi sedemikian melankolis. Namun, namun … ada kehampaan yang terasa janggal—dalam diam, kau mengharapkan kembali pertemuan itu, mengharapkan perjumpaan sepasang mata, ditambah ulasan senyum di bibir kalau bisa dan dilanjut ke perkenalan, ya, ya, inginnya begitu. Sebuah kisah klise yang terus terbayang dalam benak, kau ingin hal itu tidak hanya berupa bayangan.

Senja mulai turun tatkala kau menyaksikan ombak perlahan membelai tepian bibir pantai, membelai ujung kakimu. Dapat kau dengar; suara gitar, nyanyian-nyanyian, sorak-sorai dari arah tenda perkemahan. Mereka semua bergembira, selalu begitu. Dan kau akan sibuk sendiri, menyendiri, memikirkan betapa mereka semua bergembira. Selalu begitu. Matahari hampir tenggelam. Tinggal separuh lagi. Langit oranye—nyaris kemerahan. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun mengenai semesta; segalanya sudah tertata sedemikian sempurna. Mimpimu hanya satu; menikmati secangkir kopi di bibir pantai pada malam hari. Sebab, saat itu, kau akan merasa seluruh dunia berada dalam genggamanmu; kenikmatan yang menciptakan rasa pahit (ataukah justru rasa pahit yang menciptakan kenikmatan?)

[Kebebasan.]

Tapi tidak ada kopi, tidak pula teh hitam. Kau hanya duduk seorang diri, menekuk lutut, memandangi ujung horison yang membentang maha luas; seperti langit yang terbuka di atas kepalamu, yang perlahan berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Kau merasa segalanya menggantung: kejaran ombak tidak pernah usai, semesta langit permata dengan sebongkah batu merah delima sebesar bola voli (dalam jarak pandangmu, tentu). Dan kau berharap bukan kopi sebagai temanmu malam ini, bukan pula teh hitam. Namun keberadaan lelaki tadi siang, yang ujung kakinya terkena ombak, yang matanya sewarna jelaga—demikian pula rambutnya.

Kau sepenuhnya terperangkap dalam imaji.

.

* * *

.

"Aku melihatmu, aku selalu melihatmu. Berdiri di situ, ya, ya, di situ. Kepalamu menoleh ke arahku, matamu tertuju pada mataku. Kau adalah seseorang yang dengan sempurna mampu menghentikan perputaran waktu—perputaran waktu di dalam hidupku."

"Aku juga melihatmu, aku juga selalu melihatmu. Berdiri di sana, ya, ya, di tempat kau sekarang ini. Kau menoleh dan menatapku. Mata kaki terasa dingin karena sentuhan ombak. Tapi hati hangat. Kehidupan yang penuh absurditas."

Kau tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku terpesona."

"Bukan hanya kau yang terpesona."

"Dadaku berdesir—aku mendengar soda mendesis, angin berembus, aku mendengarmu bicara padaku."

"Mari ciptakan dunia abadi; malam ini, kau dan aku, tanpa perlu siapa pun."

Kau meraih lengannya. Dan bertanya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu, izinkan aku mengetahui namamu."

Dia tidak menjawab—seperti juga dirimu yang tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab. Segalanya tampak buram, seburam cakrawala tanpa kacamata. Kau mencari-cari. Bukan, bukan kacamatamu, bukan kopi, bukan pula lelaki itu. Kau hanya mencari namanya di antara sederet yang hinggap dalam kepalamu.

"Kuro."

Hampir benar.

Kau kembali memejamkan mata, melanjutkan imaji yang perlahan menjebakmu dalam kisah yang tak pernah usai antara dirimu dan lelaki itu.

.

* * *

.

Kau sadar ketika merasakan selimut menyentuh pundakmu. Kageyama.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Ada jeda—otakmu mencerna; apa yang kau nikmati mungkin tidak sama dengan apa yang kekasihmu nikmati; kegembiraan bersama-sama, bermain gitar, bernyanyi-nyanyi, membakar marshmallow, membuat api unggun. Sebab, kau tidak menikmatinya—demikianlah kenapa kau hanya duduk seorang diri, menghadap semesta; laut dan langit yang saling memberi batas. Horison. Dan lelaki itu; lelaki yang diam-diam menyelinap masuk dalam bayangan-bayanganmu mengenai hidup dan kemungkinan; manusia dan imaji.

Kau mengangguk seadanya. Kageyama melingkarkan lengan di lehermu, ikut menyaksikan bentangan bumi dan langit.

"Apa yang mau kau tulis sehabis ini, Kei?"

"Mengenai pertemuan dan perpisahan yang tidak meninggalkan kesan panjang."

"Hmm … aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti."

"Masih saja menghinaku."

Kau tertawa lantas mengecup bibirnya. Dia pergi segera, beralasan akan membakarkan beberapa tusuk marshmallow untukmu—dengan kedua pipi merona, terpapar pendar cahaya rembulan, kau tahu itu hanya dalih untuk menghindarimu. Kau membiarkan.

Kembali, kau tekuk kedua kaki. Biarlah malam ini menjadi satu-satunya malam untukmu berubah pandir. Menopang dagu di atas lutut, kau membayangkan malam tanpa secangkir kopi. Sebagai gantinya, kau ditemani lelaki siang tadi.

.

* * *

.

"Berkenan jika aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kau mengangguk.

"Namaku Kuroo."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau memberitahuku melalui imaji."

"Lalu sekarang ini bukan imajimu?"

"Aku harap bukan."

Dia tertawa. "Sayang sekali, ya."

"Ya, sayang sekali."

"Kau akan melupakanku?"

"Secepatnya."

"Kenapa begitu."

"Karena kau juga tidak akan mengingatku."

"Perjumpaan dan perpisahan yang tidak meninggalkan kesan apa pun, eh."

Kau menolehkan wajah, memandangnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu."

"Karena aku juga memiliki imaji yang sama denganmu."

.

* * *

.

Kau tertawa. Lelaki itu tertawa.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Tsukishima."

"Tsuki."

Kau menolehkan wajah. Lelaki itu berpaling, memandang bulan bulat sewarna marun—seolah terbakar. " _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_."[*]

Kau tidak percaya yang barusan itu merupakan bagian dari bayanganmu, atau kenyataan, atau di antara keduanya. Sebab, segalanya tampak terlalu jelas; lelaki itu, duduk di sampingmu, mata menerawang jauh, rambut bergerak-gerak ditiup angin malam. Kau terlalu terkejut. Segera saja, kembali kau pejamkan mata.[]

 **11:25 PM – 28 May 2017**

* * *

[*] The moon is beautiful. Bisa juga diartikan 'I love you' (merujuk pada Natsume Souseki)

A/N: duh, udah lama pengen bikin krtsk berbalut tskkg secara serius dan mendalam ehe. fanfiksi ini juga merupakan 'eksperimen' setelah Tarian Bulan, Percikan Badai yang mengambil sudut pandang orang kedua. anw, terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
